


Mad Jewel of Cygnus

by la_Avispa



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, after Cygnus Alpha, b7friday prompt Title-o-tron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the b7friday prompt Title-o-tron</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mad Jewel of Cygnus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt Title-o-tron

Evil. There's no doubt the newcomers have brought it to Cygnus Alpha. Otherwise why should Kara, the one who welcomed them, lie here dead? From his wrath comes death. We all know it. Many others are dead, too, the brothers, and the ones from the outer darkness. But the worst happened to the most evil ones and to Vargas, the blind priest, who was giving wrong orderes. They just vanished! He saw it himself. Can a more terrible thing happen to a man? Can there be a more awful death than to disappear entirely? And can there be a fairer punishemn for destroying the Image?

Brother Goran was as shocked as the others were. They were all walking among the corpses and the pieces of the Image, none of them being able to decide, what to do. Their Priest was gone, the Senior Brothers had met the wrath of God...

All of a sudden Goran saw a glimpse of red light among the pieces of grey rock. He bent to have a better look... The Jewel! Goran kneeled down and very carefully wiped the Jewel with the flap of his robe. The red flare grew bright. Goran took it into both hands, stood up, and raised the Jewel above his head.

"God has chosen the new Priest!" he announced in a powerful voice.

The brothers stopped wandering aimlessly among the dead bodies, looked at the Jewel and fell on their knees. The God's choice was obvious. They were waiting for the Priest's orders. And the orders were given to them.

"If any of those who have come recently from the outer darkness are still alive, kill them! They've brought evil with them. Then clean this place. All these evil objects and all the bodies must be burnt. And bring Jo the Stonemason here. The Image must be restored by tomorrow and the Jewel of Cygnus returned to its place."


End file.
